Scar: The Pokemon Legend
by Chibi-Inuyasha1
Summary: Scar was always picked on. When he was a baby, and now. Why? Because he's a black Charmander. After running away from his clan, a small Azurill shows him that no matter what, there are always Pokemon like him
1. Prolouge

O.K., as most of you already know if you pay attention to author's names, I'm Chibi_Inuyasha1. You can call me Chibi Inu, Inu, or just plain Chibi. This fanfiction is about a Charmander, but not just any Charmander. This Charmander is Scar, the black Charmander. The Charmander that defiled all odds and became a ' Hero ' . This is his story.  
  
" Hah! Looks like Blackie can't catch anything!" a Charmander yelled out (( Note: There are no humans, and when there are, they can't understand what the Pokemon are saying. ))   
  
" My name's Scar, not Blackie, Blaze!!" Scar yelled, " And, GIVE ME BACK MY CHARCOAL!!" Scar charged at the group of Charmanders angrily. Ever since he was born, he had been the outcast of the group.  
  
" Looks like Blackie's trying to tell us he wants to fight..." one of the Charmander's said.  
  
" I think you're right... C'mon guys! Let's show this puny Charmander what we're made of!" Blaze yelled. The group of Charmander's charged at Scar.They extended their claws and starts slashing Scar. Blaze slashed Scar right across his eye, causing him to leap back a bit and cry out in pain.  
  
" my... eye..." Scar said slowly, not believing he had been injured. He collapsed in a black heap on the ground.  
  
" Heh... looks like he couldn't stand up to our powerful attacks," Blaze said in a manner like he was a prince.  
  
" Powerful... yeah... right..." Scar said, slowly standing up. the one eye that had been slashed was closed shut and bleeding, " That attack did't even hurt. Now THIS is a true scratch attack!!" Leaping up in the air, Scar extended his claws, " YOU ARE A BUNCH OF COWARDS!!!!" he slashed the Charmander on his right, knocking him out. " Anybody else want a piece of me...?"   
  
Blaze blinked, ' This isn't possible... no off-colored Charmander can knock out a regular Charmander with one hit! It's impossible!' he thought. charging at Scar (( Who has lived up to his name and got a scar... hehehe... )), Blaze slashed at him.  
  
" Is that all you have, Blaze? I was expecting better..." Scar said, jumping out of harms way with ease, then scratching Blaze across the back.  
  
" This.... this can't be!!" Blaze yelled out in shock. He fell into a world of black right after that.  
  
Murmers rose around Scar, like, ' He beat Blaze' and ' Is he really that powerful...?'  
  
Scar glared at the Charmanders staring at him, " What're you looking at...?" he asked. They quickly averted their gazes. Scar scowled at them, then walked away. (( Hehehe.... he's in Battousai mode... ))  
  
***  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Comments, suggestons, or requests for Scar's friends, please! 


	2. Ruriri and the Pair of Glowing Red Eyes

Eh-hem. Chibi Inu back, with the second chapter of this story! This chapter'll be longer. That last one was a default chapter, just to see how people would like my story. O.K., on with the fic!  
  
Scar sat by a small pond in a clearing, washing the wound he had received in battle.  
  
" Oww. I have to say, that hurt a bit more than I'd like to admit.." He said, smirking a bit.  
  
" Is that true!?" a voice said behind Scar. He whirled around and came face to face with a small blue creature. It was an Azurill, " But, Mister, you are so. STRONG!" the Azurill said., Your Aura is powerful.and BIG!"  
  
" My WHAT!?" Scar yelled, " What the heck's an Aura?"  
  
" Aura is your power level, Yup, Yup!" The Azurill said, " My name is Ruriri, what yours?"  
  
Scar raised an eyebrow at the strange baby Pokemon, " Erm. I'm. Scar." he said.  
  
" O.K., Scar. Ruriri will be your friend!" Ruriri said. She jumped out of that water and landed on Scar's head.  
  
Scar looked up, ' should I have a friend? Will this little baby be in danger because of me? Do I even deserve a companion?' he thought, thinking up all of the consequences of what either of his decisions would bring, ' Then again, she could easily die out here in the wild. I would at least be able to protect her while we traveled. Guess I'll let her come.'  
  
" You can come." Scar said. Sighing, he started to walk through the forest.  
*********  
  
Not to far away, two pairs of glowing, red eyes watched them.  
  
" This Charmander.. There is something special about him." one of the pair of eyes said in a somewhat gruff voice.  
  
" I agree. He's really strong! He now has his entire family, clan, and friends fearing him.! And in one day! Amazing!" the other said, in a small, screechy voice.  
  
" Yes. we can use this power of his," the first voice said. It was followed by manically laughing, like you would expect from an evil scientist.  
*********  
  
Back with Scar, Ruriri had soon fallen asleep on his head. Scar repeatedly had to push to flotation device on her tail out of his face to see.  
  
' Heh. stupid little kid.' he thought sarcastically as Ruriri's tail hit him in the face once again. Gently flicking it, he moved it out of his view.. " Can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'm pretty fond of this little Azurill." Scar said softly. He saw a large tree that would provide shelter for his flame in case it rained. It was a hollowed out tree that had plenty of room.  
  
" Well, might as well stay here." Scar said.  
  
O.K., end of chapter 2! Tell me what you think. Again, requests for characters, and suggestions are much needed! 


	3. Darkness and Light: A strange Combinatio...

Chibi Inu here! I remember receiving a review that wanted me to put in some characters. This chapter will focus on them. Oh, and MoonlitMeowth, did you want your Charizard in the story? Ah, anyways, must continue!  
  
Scar awoke early the next day. Ruriri was still sleeping. She had her tail curled around her body, since it was about 2 times bigger.  
  
Scar shook his head and peered out of the tree. It looked like his precaution incase of rain paid off. The ground was covered in drops of rain and wet, along with most of the plants around him.  
  
" Strange." Scar said, " There seems to have been a storm, yet, I didn't wake up last night. I usually become queasy during storms."  
  
A white Raichu suddenly appeared before Scar, "Why?" she asked.  
  
" Wha. wha. what?" Scar said. He fell backwards, startled.  
  
" Why des rain make you queasy?" the Raichu repeated.  
  
" Umm. I dun' know.. Because something happened when I was younger, I guess." Scar answered, " Who are you, anyway?"  
  
" I'm Snowflake! I'm a white Raichu! I have a friend named Midnight who's a black Ninetales!" Snowflake said, smiling.  
  
'Another black fire pokemon.?' Scar thought. He blinked at the strange Raichu.  
  
Suddenly, a ear-splitting cry ran through the forest, yelling, " HEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
Scar turned in that direction, ' I recognize that voice.' he thought. Then it hit him, " RURIRI!" Scar took off in that direction faster than a Cheetah chasing his/her prey.  
  
*********  
Ruriri was backed up against a tree. She looked scared as she looked at the black creature standing in front of her.  
  
" A rare delicacy. " He said in a gruff voice. His red eyes gleamed. The creature was a Mightyena. A very hungry Mightyena at that. Or, maybe it was just for her pup, which stood behind her.  
  
" O- Oh yeah? We.Well, just to warn you, I'm only skin and bone, so. DON'T HURT ME!!!" Ruriri yelled, curling up in a little ball.  
  
"Leave the Azurill alone." a voice hissed. A black blur zoomed in  
front of Ruriri and stopped. It was a Ninetales, A black Ninetales at  
that. She was pretty much pure black, excluding the tips of her tails,  
which were a dark blue, and her eyes, which were red, " Don't  
underestimate Midnight."  
  
" Midnight, huh?" the Mightyena growled, " I have heard that name."  
********  
" Hurry, Snowflake! My friends in danger!" Scar yelled to his new  
companion, who was stopping to look at a flower.  
  
" Don't worry, Scar. Midnight's there. she'll take care of  
everything!" Snowflake said, " But if it'll make you feel better,  
let's hurry!" She then bounded off like a rabbit towards where Ruriri  
was.  
  
" Wha.? Wait for me, Snowflake!" Scar yelled, chasing after her.  
*********  
The Mightyena and Midnight were battling. It seemed like the Mightyena  
was winning, but Midnight was barely even starting. Suddenly, she  
disappeared. After five seconds, the Mightyena dropped to the ground,  
unconscious, or dead.  
  
"Mommy!!" the Poochyena yelled, running over to his mother, " What 'id  
you do to 'er, 'ully?!"  
  
" Your mother will be O.K., brat. I made sure not to kill her. I  
suggest you get out of here now!" Midnight said, glaring at the pup.  
Due to her intimidating look, the Poochyena ran into some bushes.  
  
" Midnight!" Snowflake yelled as she and Scar ran over to them. Scar  
immediately ran over to Ruriri to make sure she was o.k.  
  
" I don't know how to thank you." Scar said.  
  
" Easy. Let us come with you!" Snowflake said. Midnight just nodded.  
  
Well, what can I say, other than, all right!' Scar said.  
  
" Cool!" Ruriri said, jumping up and down on her tail.  
  
Yeeh. End of the chapter. Anyways, character requests, if ya want. ^^ 


	4. A New Team Member: The Charizard Bandits

Heya! It's me again! Chibi Inuyasha! I hope you like This Chapter of Scar: The Pokemon Legend!  
  
Scar, Midnight, Snowflake, and Ruriri walked down the road. Well, Ruriri was riding on top if scar's head, but close enough.  
  
" Where are we going...?" Midnight asked in her usual dark voice.  
  
" I'm not really sure. I've never left outside of my clan before..." Scar responded. He scratched the back of his head, being careful not to hurt Ruriri.  
  
" Ha ha! You are very funny, Scar!" Snowflake said, laughing a bit.  
  
" I'm not kidding, Snowflake... let's just go somewhere instead of arguing." Scar said.  
  
" O', you will be goin' somewhere, a 'right." a voice above them said. Scar looked up. There was a Charizard. Well, three of them.  
  
" What do you want.?" Scar asked hesitantly.  
  
" Ya don' need ta w'rry, young Char'ander." One of the Charizards said, " Th' boss jus' wants ta make sure ya don't do anything to make 'im lose 'is throne."  
  
Midnight scowled at them, " Tell us, before I jump up there and rip out your lungs, just who you are!" she growled.  
  
" Why, we're th' mighty Char'zard Ban'its. We take what you all got an' never give it back. Then we will kill ya or give ya t' someone fir slav'ry." another Charizard said in their weird accents.  
  
" That's just great. and you think we'll let you capture us NOW!?" Scar said, " You Charizards are stupider than you look!"  
  
" O'. are we, or is it jus' yer ima'ination..?" One said, " If ya tern aroun', you will see that yer surroun'ed by abou' fifty more o' us."  
  
Snowflake blinked, " Really.?" she said, turning around. Needless to say, there were about one hundred more Charizards and Charmeleons surrounding them, ready to attack.  
  
" This is great. just great." Scar said.  
  
" There's not that many." Midnight said.  
  
" What are you talking about!? There has to be at LEAST one hundred of them!" Scar yelled.  
  
" I'm 'talking about' that we can beat them. Follow my lead." Midnight said.  
  
" Your what.?" Scar responded, but before he could get his answer, Midnight bounded into the air, followed by Snowflake.  
  
" Che. figures." Scar said. He jumped after them, holding onto Ruriri's tail in case she fell off.  
  
" Hurry up, Scar!" Snowflake said, " The Charizards are catching up!"  
  
A white blur appeared out of nowhere, " Hop on. I'll take ya away fr'm these guys." he said. It was a Charizard. A fast on at that.  
  
Scar hesitated, noting that this Charizard had the same accents as the bandits. But, for some reason, Scar felt he could trust this one, " Guys! This one's going to help us! Get on!" He yelled, bounding onto the Charizards head.  
  
" If Scar says we should, we should. Let's do it!" Snowflake said, jumping on also.  
  
Midnight stopped jumping off tree branches and thought about it. Scar trusted him. but she didn't. She didn't trust anyone totally except for Snowflake. She didn't even fully trust Scar or Ruriri.  
  
" Hurry, Midnight, or they'll get you!" Scar yelled, " You can trust me! This Charizard isn't bad!"  
  
" Come on, Midnight! It's as easy as one, two, three!" Snowflake said.  
  
Midnight sighed. She looked up at the setting sun, and then complied with her friend's requests. Soon, the Charizard had flown out of sight of the bandits.  
***  
  
" That was close." Scar said, sighing with relief when they landed, " Thanks-. Umm. what's your name?"  
  
" Name's WhiteBlaze, youn' Char'ander. I'm a former mem'er of that group of ban'its. Gave it up abou' a year ago." WhiteBlaze said., " Wat's yer names?"  
  
" I'm Scar! And this." Scar said, pointing at Ruriri, " Is our little friend Ruriri. who's probably going to be asleep for quite a while."  
  
" I'm Snowflake! This is Midnight! Excuse her non-trusting- ness. She doesn't trust barely anyone!" Snowflake said.  
  
" Be that as it may. I guess I would like to thank you." Midnight said.  
  
" Well, I'll prob'ly fallow you aroun' fer a w'ile, so git used to it." WhiteBlaze said teasingly.  
  
" Heh. O.K., then, WhiteBlaze." Scar said.  
  
Another chapter completed by I! Yay! 


	5. Return of the Mightyena

I'm back again! What chapter is this? Five I think. Well, then, let's continue with the story.  
  
Scar watched as WhiteBlaze took off into the air, just as Midnight and Snowflake walked up to him.  
  
" Where is he going.?" Midnight asked. Ruriri jumped beside her.  
  
" He's going to find a trail!" she said, " WhiteBlaze is scouting the land nearby, seeing if there's anyone we should look out for!"  
  
" Really? Cool! Can I go.?" Snowflake asked.  
  
" He already left, Snowflake. You're to late," Scar said, laughing a bit.  
  
" Aww.. Man.." Snowflake said, sulking to the ground.  
  
" I can take you," A new voice said. Snowflake jerked her head in that direction. Standing there was a white and black Pichu with air goggles on his forehead and a bandanna around his neck, " My name's Airbud. I was born to fly,"  
  
" How would you fly, little Pichu?" Midnight asked. She cocked an eyebrow at the mature baby pokemon.  
  
" Easy," Airbud responded. He whistled for about a minute, and then stopped. Soon afterwards, a huge Pidgeot landed beside him.  
  
" This is Race, my best friend." Airbud said.  
  
" Howdy. How do you do?" Race said. He ruffled his feathers and smiled as best as he could with a beak.  
  
" Hello Race. I'm Scar. This little Azurill is Ruriri that Raichu is Snowflake, and that Ninetales is Midnight, "Scar said kindly. He smiled at the strange duo, just as WhiteBlaze returned.  
  
" 'Ey, who's this?" WhiteBlaze said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Race and Airbud," Scar said," so, see anything?"  
  
" Sure did. A tribe o' Pooch'ena's. Seemed pretty peac'ful, but if ya ask me, they're up to no good," WhiteBlaze said.  
  
" I agree. Poochyena's are always up to no good." Scar said. He looked at Midnight, " What should we do?"  
  
" We head over there and see what it's all about." Midnight said, " Secretly, of course. WhiteBlaze, you search from the sky, Airbud and Race, follow him. Scar, Snowflake, and I will search from the ground. WhiteBlaze, which direction is it in?"  
  
" It's 'bout 'alf a mile north wes'. Let's git goin'," WhiteBlaze responded. He nodded to Race and Airbud and took off into the air.  
  
" Right. Let's get going, partner," Race said, allowing Airbud to climb onto his head, " Ready? Take off!" he yelled, bursting into the air after WhiteBlaze.  
  
" Let's go!" Snowflake said. She bounded off into the woods, closely followed by Scar and Midnight. That only left Ruriri.  
  
" Hey. Wh-What about me? Wait up!" Ruriri said, jumping after her three friends.  
***  
  
" 'Ey, It's right 'own there!" WhiteBlaze said, pointing down at the tribe of Poochyena's. They had gathered in a circle, around a fairly large Mightyena.  
  
" Hmm. So that's them, eh? Well, that's a large, jolly group of Pokemon," Race said, tilting his head.  
  
" I agree. Race! Fly right over them! They seem to be in some sort of formation!" Airbud said.  
  
" That so.? Well, let's see," Race said. He flew directly in the center of the Poochyena's.  
  
" Is that.? " Airbud asked. He stared at the 'formation' the Poochyena's were in.  
  
" Oi! That's a Ninetales!" Race said in shock.  
  
" We 'ave ta warn Mid'ight!" WhiteBlaze said. If what he thought was correct, that was the same Mightyena he had been told about.  
  
Yes. That's the end of the chapter. Anyways, you guys remember that Mightyena and her pup? You know, the one's that attacked Ruriri? Well, same Mightyena, and that Poochyena's there somewhere. Anyways, I have school, so I won't be updating as quickly. 'Till the next chapter, Ja ne! 


	6. New Friends, New Threats

Hiya! Guess who's finally back? ME!! I know it's been a while, and I thank you all for being so patient for me to update. My friend's making me type this a quickly as possible so I can type up the first story of her story ((which is poorly constructed, might I add)). Also, I have discovered the joys of Neopets . Anyways, I better start with the fic! I'm expecting two three-year-olds today! As much as I love little kids, I don't think I can handle both. I won't even have my own room! Oh! And Kariachi, do you have such little faith in Midnight? I wouldn't let any of the characters die or get seriously injured in the early sections of the stories ((Isn't THAT reassuring.)).  
  
Scar blinked as his nose poked through some bushes. He jerked backwards, "EEYOWCH! What the heck was that?!" he yelled, rubbing his snout, which had started bleeding.  
  
". What was what?" Midnight asked. She raised one of her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
" There's something in the bushes. the stupid thing scratched my poor nose!" Scar replied angrily.  
  
" Tsh." Midnight muttered, " I bet there's nothing there.Just a bunch of-" she stopped. After looking at the bush for about a minute, she said, " There's a Totodile.And A Cyndaquil." she said, " My bet is that the Totodile either scratched or bit you."  
  
A low growl rumbled out of Scar's throat. He faced the bush, " Come out before I force you to myself." Scar threatened angrily, " That scratch." he paused, " OR bite attack DID hurt, and I'm not very happy!"  
  
The Cyndiquil came out first. As soon as he came out, blue flames erupted from the four holes on his back. Where the navy blue fur would be, it was pure black. You couldn't even see it's squinted eyes against it. He pawed at the ground, indicating that if he had to, then he would fight.  
  
Right behind the Cyndaquil came the Totodile. It seemed happy enough, but if you looked at it closer, you could see beads of sweat on his face. The red spikes on his back and tail were blue, and his skin was the light red color. You could say the colors had flip-flopped if you wanted to describe him. Of course, that is if you wanted to describe him.  
  
The Cyndaquil spoke up first, " I am sorry for my friend. He doesn't mean any harm.Did you, Slash?" he said, turning towards the Totodile.  
  
Slash's face looked around, " Umm. I didn't really mean to hurt you, but if a black nose just sticks itself in a bush, what would you do? Stay still or try to defend yourself?" he said.  
  
" Yeah, I get your point.. Do you guys know where we could find a tribe of Poochyena's? We kind of fell behind waiting for Ruriri, the Azurill, to catch up," Scar asked. The two Pokemon turned pale.  
  
" Y-You aren't serious, are you? You are actually GOING to that Mightyena's camp? It's a death wish, I tell you!" Slash yelled, " Me and Smoke went there once, out of sight of course, and we were run out before we could even get a good look around. However, there is one thing I saw."  
  
Smoke turned towards him, " And you tell me NOW!?"  
  
Slash growled, " Forget it, Smoke. Anyways, there was one thing I saw. The pelts of Pokemon everywhere inside building. It was gruesome. Some of them were still bloody. They kill anything that comes into their camp. It's so. So. I guess I can say cannibalistic. Some of the caves even had live prisoners, to show that they do know what the word ' Mercy ' means. If you go there, be careful." he aid, finally finished talking.  
  
" Correction: If they go there, Slash, we do too." Smoke said. Slash looked dumbfounded.  
  
' Wha.. WHAT!? I am NOT ever going in there again!" slash shouted, "You didn't see what I saw! I'm still having nightmares about that!"  
  
" Oh well. Well, what are we waiting for? We will never get to the camp if you don't start moving!" Smoke said, bounding ahead.  
  
" We're coming, We're coming!" Scar shouted as he charged after them.  
  
" Guess I might as well go." Midnight said, " Come on Snowflake,  
  
" I'm coming! Wait up!" Snowflake yelled. With Ruriri resting on her head, she bounded after them, heading towards the camp.  
  
*****  
  
Up in the air, WhiteBlaze, Airbud, and Race frantically looked around for their group of friends, and found something else instead.  
  
" Race, Airbud, do ya see that flash of red down there?" WhiteBlaze asked.  
  
" Way ahead of you!" Airbud yelled, " Let's go Race!"  
  
" Got it!" Race said. He started to semi dive-bomb downwards, WhiteBlaze close behind.  
  
" Hey, it's movin' so fast! Almost as fast as I can fly!" WhiteBlaze said. He dived down and flew right next to the blur.  
  
The blur seemed to not notice him, but truly, she was just watching, waiting for the right time to attack or get way, and WhiteBlaze knew this.  
  
" I don't mean any harm to ya, just want some help." he said. WhiteBlaze stopped, as did the Blur, which turned out to be a Linoone.  
  
" What do you need?" The Linoone asked. She tilted her head to look WhiteBlaze directly in the eye/  
  
" Have ya seen a small group that consists of a Charmander, Azurill, Ninetales, and a Raichu? By any chance?" WhiteBlaze asked, ' They're our friends, and we need ta warn them of something."  
  
" . And that would be?" the Linoone asked.  
  
" We need to warn them of the tribe of Poochyena's. They're after one of m' friends, I do think." WhiteBlaze said. This interested the Linoone.  
  
" I understand, and I will help. My name is Moon. I have been trying to stop the Cannibalistic acts of those Poochyena's and Mightyena's for a while, to show them that they should scavenge instead of killing still living things." Moon turned towards the camp, " we will wait for them there, and warn them when they come."  
  
Ended that chapter. I recently went to a Renaissance festival, and it was pretty funny with all of the comedians there. ^^ There was a sword swallower and stuff. It was pretty cool! Till Next time, Ja ne! 


	7. Almost there

I'm back Agaaaiiin! Hiya people! Anyways, here I am with the next chapter, JUST realizing that I have forgotten the disclaimer, so, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Scar is my creation, and furthermore, is my character. But, I do not own Pokemon. Now, excuse me while I scream into a pillow.  
  
Every Seven chapters, I will answer the review of the last chapter. Anyways, here it goes.  
  
MoonlitMeowth: I'm glad you liked them. Miroku004 wanted me to put them in, so I did. ^_^ Oh, and it does seem to be a bit HAIRY, doesn't it?  
  
Luke Ketchum: Gah! I'm SOOOO sorry! I totally forgot about your character! I'll get 'er in this chapter, kay?  
  
Hina Kariachi Hakubi: I know I haven't been updating as frequently. Blame that on school. And Neopets. But now that I have all nine of the Secret Laboratory Map pieces, I can concentrate on my fic's more.  
  
Miroku004: No worries. SLASH will become braver. I just like Cyndaquils better ^^  
  
Is that it? I believe it is! Anyways, I better get started with the fic before you all kill me!  
  
Scar raised an eyebrow at the Cyndaquil and Totodile, whom were currently nipping at each other's feet.  
  
Which thankfully didn't mean they were biting each other to pieces.  
  
" Slash, I didn't know you were such a coward!" Smoke huffed, smoke filing out of his 'ears'.  
  
" I am NOT a coward! I just don't want to be skinned alive!"  
  
"Neither do I, but I'm not shaking in my scales!"  
  
"... You don't HAVE any scales..."  
  
Smoke blinked.  
  
" I think you lost, Smoke." Scar said.  
  
" Poo."  
  
Slash grinned from, what you would say ' ear-to-ear '.  
  
Then he laughed maniacally.  
  
" Hahahahahaha!!! I win!! I win!! I win!! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
" ... He's crazy..." Scar said slowly  
  
VERY slowly.  
  
Smoke nodded slightly. " Yeah. He DOES tend to get a little full of himself..."  
  
After a couple of minutes, Midnight got slightly annoyed at Slash's infantile behavior.  
  
" If you do not stop laughing, you will be skinned alive before you even get close to the stupid Poochyena's!"  
  
That did the trick, for not only did Slash stop laughing, he stopped breathing completely.  
  
" Uh... Slash? Your face is turning purple..." Smoke pointed out.  
  
Snowflake blinked. " Midnight just told you to stop laughing." She said, smiling.  
  
Slash breathed a sigh of relief, and his face turned back to the usual (or unusual) red color.  
  
" Can we continue now?" Midnight asked. " I do want to get there before I die, you know."  
  
" FINE! Geez... where'd THAT attitude come from?" Slash grumbled.  
  
Snowflake blinked. " What attitude?"  
  
" Midnight's always like that, Slash." Ruriri explained. " Guess were just used to it."  
  
" Yeah, yeah.... Whatever" Slash grumbled. " Are we going there or what?"  
  
Scar shoke his head at Slash, then looked at Smoke and Midnight. " WHO had the temper again?"  
  
Smoke chuckled quietly, while Midnight just 'hmph'ed and followed Slash and Snowflake (whom had been skipping ahead with Ruriri).  
  
Scar sighed. " C'mon...." he said, and followed his four friends.  
  
Smoke nodded and followed behind Scar.  
  
" We should be there soon. Very soon."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile with the OTHER half of the group...  
  
" So... Are we almost there?" Airbud asked.  
  
" Soon, little Pichu, soon..." Moon responded, looking back at him.  
  
" Jus' be patient, Airbud. We'll be there soon..." WhiteBlaze said. " Are ya SURE I can't fly? It would be a lot quicker."  
  
" No. It would be too easy to spot you. Charizard's aren't very common. However, Pidgeot's are very common in this area, so you're Pidgeot friend can fly above the camp and report to us when necessary.  
  
"I...see..."  
  
Airbud stopped and blinked. " Umm... This leaf is shaped..... Strangely..." He said, pointing to a curly-q'd shaped leaf.  
  
" That would be Mist." Moon explained.  
  
The Squirtle's head poked out. " Did someone say my name...?"  
  
"Mist, would you care to join us in the 'uprising' of these Pokemon's friends' and I against the Poochyena Tribe?"  
  
" 'Kay!" Mist said, and jumped up. Her large eyes blinked rapidly.  
  
" Well, I guess we should get going. We HAVE to beat the others there!" Airbud said as he dashed ahead.  
  
" DON'T GO BEYOND THE BUSHES!!!" Moon shouted as she dashed after him.  
  
" Guess this is it..." WhiteBlaze said as he stomped after Moon and Airbud, Mist following close behind.  
  
End Chapter Seven.  
  
Meep. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as quickly. Take notice: I have five stories to work on. Speaking of which, I better get started! Ja ne! 


	8. Showdown!

Hiya! Kupo! I'm back again, with my new Moogle catch phrase! Kupo! (That is SO fun to type over and over and over again...). Anyways, Here I am with the eighth chapter to this fic! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
I have decided to answer reviews for EVERY chapter. It's fun! Kupo!  
  
Miroku004: Slash is VERY weird. He's just immature. He'll grow up, no worries! Scar will eventually evolve, as will Airbud and your two characters (as requested). Oh. Don't worry; I'll ALWAYS review to your chappies!  
  
Luke Ketchum (Hmm...Ketchup?): I'm glad I made your week batter! By the way, Mist is a green Squirtle.  
  
Anyways, I better start! Happy reading! Kupo!  
  
I won't use ' Kupo ' in the stories, so it won't confuse you!  
  
Chapter Eight: Showdown  
  
It wasn't long until Airbud reached the bushes. Although Moon had told him to stop at the bushes, curiosity got the better of him as he went just a little further until he was out of the dense greenness.  
  
" Eh... I wonder what Moon was worried about...? There's nothing here!" he squeaked.  
  
Of course, Airbud's conclusion didn't last long as he was grabbed from behind.  
  
" KYAA!?"  
  
Airbud whizzed around to look at his attacker.  
  
" Scar?"  
  
Although the black Charmander was a bit surprised at his Pichu friend's sudden reaction, he managed to nod.  
  
" Yeah, it's me."  
  
Airbud breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Don't scare me like that..."  
  
" Sorry. Anyways, get back behind the bushes. We have something important to tell you!"  
  
" Us too!" Airbud replied as he leapt over the short barrier that separated the outside world from the Poochyena's base.  
  
" Oh, really?" Midnight appeared out of the shadows, obviously able to blend into her surroundings.  
  
The others came out behind Midnight.  
  
" What do you need to tell us?" Snowflake asked.  
  
Airbud motioned for his friends to follow him.  
  
***  
  
"And so, you're in danger Midnight! We HAVE to stop this madness before someone gets hurt!"  
  
Midnight blinked. " Tsh. I doubt that Mightyena could hurt me."  
  
" Maybe not the Mightyena, but an entire tribe?! I don't think you alone could stand against THAT."  
  
Midnight sighed. "I Guess your right, Smoke. But, what else am I supposed to do?"  
  
" Oh, I don't know...ask us to help you maybe?" Moon said sarcastically.  
  
" Humph. Fine. Let's go kick some Poochyena hides!"  
  
Midnight pawed quietly at the ground.  
  
" I am quite anxious to get started."  
  
Moon nodded. " If we team up, I'm sure I-eer...WE can finally stop these Pokemon-eating Pokemon.  
  
Scar nodded. " On my count...One, two three-"  
  
" CHARGE!!!!!"  
  
Smoke hopped over the bushes and flared flames from his back.  
  
Next came WhiteBlaze and Scar.  
  
" I know your 'ere, Poochyena's! Come out an' face us like the cannibals you are!"  
  
" Uhhh...WhiteBlaze? You DON'T want to be eaten..."  
  
"..."  
  
After the long awkward silence, the others jumped over the small fence-like bushes.  
  
Airbud blinked. " Where...Are they?"  
  
There in front of them was nothing but an abandoned camp.  
  
" Be prepared for anything..." Slash warned. " I know these Pokemon...they almost killed ME."  
  
" And me." Smoke piped in.  
  
" Yeah. Stay on your guard."  
  
Midnight noticed the many pairs of eyes watching them. Whether they were red or yellow, she didn't care. It all led up to one thing: The enemy  
  
" They have us surrounded! ATTACK!!!!!!" Midnight leapt at a group of them, slashing at them and clamping at them with her claws and teeth.  
  
Meanwhile, Snowflake had decided her TAIL was a handy weapon and had charged it with electricity. She was currently whipping at Poochyena's. " Nyaah Ha ha!!"  
  
Scar had his own problems to concern with, as about fifty Poochyena's currently surrounded him.  
  
" Eer. COME ON! I'm not scared of you!" Scar held out his claws.  
  
" As you wish, young Charmander..." One of the Poochyena's hissed. In a single motion, the hoard of Poochyena's leapt at Scar.  
  
...Only to meet up with a swinging white tail.  
  
" You okay, Scar?" WhiteBlaze asked.  
  
" I'm fine, thanks to you, Blaze. Let's get the action started now!"  
  
Smoke and Slash stood back-to-back, seizing up the situation infront of them.  
  
" You go right, I go left?" Slash asked.  
  
" You bet."  
  
And with that, the two Pokemon bounded behind the Poochyena's and attacked, whether it was physical or elemental.  
  
Airbud whistled.  
  
He whistled LOUDLY.  
  
" FWEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
The large, brown bird partner of Airbud's came swooping down, Ruriri on his back.  
  
" Looks like I picked up another hitchhiker." Race said after taking out about fifteen of the Poochyenas.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. Joke time is later...right now, ATTACK!!!"  
  
And so, the battle had started. The two enraged groups fought each other.  
  
Midnight growled sharply as she took out another Poochyena.  
  
Preparing to blow a jet of flame, Midnight sucked in air...only to be his from behind.  
  
Midnight quickly regained her composure, turning towards her attacker.  
  
" You...!!"  
  
End chapter eight.  
  
Mwuahahaha!! Had to leave a semi-cliffie behind for you, Kariachi. Kupo. Although, we probably all know who it is! 


	9. MUSt read, Reviewers Yes, This IS an aut...

Author's Note  
  
Yes, I hate these too, but there is something I MUST say...  
  
My main Neopets account was frozen (Hunter11539). I am in a pretty down mood, so I might not update for a while.  
  
I hope you all understand, and, thank you... Thank you all for being my loyal reviewers. I promise that as soon as I sort things out, I'll come right back with an updating frenzy.  
  
Thank you again, and, please, bear with me  
  
Chibi Inu 


	10. You're a

Chibi Inu t'would be back with no account, Kupo.  
  
Actually, I have an account, but not the one with my favorite pets and the lab ray I saved up forever on (although I've managed to save up 130k from that day).  
  
Oh well. I'm over it now, so I shall start an updating frenzy (or try to), promise! Kupo!  
  
Miroku004: Mwuah! I thought it up first, which is why (besides the point that you are psycho...)! Yes, Slash and Smoke DO make a good team! And flaming from behind....I'd feel sorry for the Poochyena's (although your suggestion will probably be used. ^__^)  
  
Luke Ketchum: ^__^ No problem. Mist didn't get into any action in the last chappie, but she'll be fightin' baddies before you know it! Kupo! (I don't know why, but your name makes me think of ketchup...)  
  
Hina Kariachi Hakubi: O_O Typos galore... * sprays you with de-typo spray * don't worry; I happen to LIKE your characters a lot. Kupo. They remind me of characters from Love Hina (Mokoto and Su).  
  
MoonlitMeowth: Thankies! Smiley faces are fun to make! Kupo! =)  
  
Aquenze: Of COURSE D.a's Espeon can be in the fic! I love Eevee'lutions! As a matter of fact, I had all five and a Zapdos at level 55 and above on my Crystal version, which, sadly, has disappeared...  
  
Whelp, I better start before you all maul me with toma- * is hit in the head with a tomato* Never mind...  
  
Chapter Nine: It's time to RUUUMBLE!!!!  
  
Random Person Pop-up (Riff from West Side Story): Rumble? WHERE!? Oh wait! I was stabbed! * falls to the ground, dead * (Yesh...That was random...)  
  
Midnight stood still, glaring at the Mightyena that had attacked her. " You...!!"  
  
The Mightyena cackled, much like that of a witch. " Yes, me. Who else would plan this set up in order to bring you down?"  
  
" My father, maybe?"  
  
The Mightyena cocked an eyebrow at Midnight. " I won't ask. Now, PREPARE YOURSELF! FOR THE ASSAULT OF SHOUNI!"  
  
The Mightyena, whom had referred to herself as Shouni, leapt at Midnight with a snarl.  
  
Midnight promptly dodged.  
  
" If you think you can beat me by simply attacking, you are greatly mistaken..." Midnight scowled, preparing a counter attack.  
  
" Heh. You think I didn't know that!?" Shouni smirked, motioning all around them.  
  
Half of the Poochyena's had formed a circle around the two Pokemon, leaving Scar and the others to deal with the other half.  
  
***  
  
Scar slashed at an oncoming Poochyena then swirled around knocking three of them in the face with his flaming tail; all the while WhiteBlaze had been stomping on the tails making the Poochyena's run into the bushes.  
  
" Hah! And don' come back, scoundrels!" WhiteBlaze shouted in triumph as one of the Poochyena's ran through the bushes, his crooked and bent tail twitching violently.  
  
***  
  
Snowflake continued to whip Poochyena's with her tail, shouting ' Nyaah' the entire time, obviously having fun with it. Guess some Pokemon can turn even the worst situation into a better one.  
  
Snowflake began to spin in a three hundred and sixty degrees circle, her tail lashing out an in rapidly.  
  
" Wheeeee!!" was all Snowflake could say as she spun faster and faster, repelling the Poochyenas off like a shield.  
  
***  
  
Smoke and Slash were currently having their own troubles, however, as hoards of Poochyena's descended upon them.  
  
" Oh great...Same predicament as LAST time..." Slash sighed.  
  
" Might as well give it our best!" Smoke growled anxiously, ready for what he thought would be the greatest battle of his life.  
  
" BOOOOOYAAAAH!!!!" Race swooped down knocking many of the Poochyenas over with his large wings. He landed and ruffled his feathers a bit as the other Poochyenas stared at him, startled.  
  
Airbud hopped off Race's head. " You guys O.K.?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
" Fine, thanks." Slash responded dully.  
  
Airbud raised an eyebrow at the Totodile.  
  
" Uhhh...O.K. No need to be rude..."  
  
A black blur dashed out of nowhere, landing behind the group.  
  
" You morons! They were sneaking up on you!"  
  
The group whirled around, facing an Espeon who seemed to have a rather smug look on his face.  
  
" Umm... You... Are?"  
  
" Not your business. Moon's 'friend'. More of a partner, however."  
  
Airbud blinked. " Riiiiight..." he jumped on Race's back.  
  
" Attack!!"  
  
***  
  
Midnight and Shouni circled around each other, anticipating the next attack.  
  
' ... NOW!' Midnight leapt at the Mightyena, baring her fangs angrily.  
  
Shouni's eyes widened as the black Ninetale's claws pressed deeply into her back, allowing faint blue goo to emerge from the wound.  
  
Midnight leapt back, staring at Shouni intently.  
  
" You aren't..."  
  
Shouni smirked.  
  
" Oh, I am..." she hissed, the pierced skin pulling itself back together.  
  
" Just not the kind you know of..."  
  
Phew! Finally done! Forget what I said up there * points to the top of the page * I have my account back! Take THAT hacker! 


	11. I'm Very Sorry

I'm terribly sorry for not updating. Life has been very menacing. My Neopets Account(s) and email have been hacked. But I WILL update.  
  
I will update my stories (on my new account ChakaTheMoogle), one by one, starting with Scar: The Pokemon Legend. Which will be renamed as Scar: Koden Tame Pokémon Senran (roughly translated into Scar: Legend to Pokémon Wars).  
  
After that, I will update Time Travel Battousai Style, and so on. Be patient, please. ^^ 


End file.
